A Way Back
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Established Muck. Through a series of unfortunate events Mike and Chuck have lost their path to each other and make more mistakes in order to find the way back. Slight Jukebox, mentions of Duck.


**For Cloudlestorm and Mudsx2Dcrazy, who are the joys of my life and the best muses an author could wish for!**

**A Way Out**

Mike tried not to cringe as he moved inside of the girl underneath him. He closed his eyes and grunted as he cut away the long red hair until in his mind it was shaggy yellow shoulder length hair. A stab of desire went through him at the image and he rolled her hips. _Yes, Chuck_ he shouted mentally and pushed harder into thin girl rougher.

"Ah, Mike. Slow down." Julie gasped.

_Ah, Mikey, harder!_ Chuck's voice overrode Julie's and Mike growled and leaned forward to bit at the pale freckled skin of "Chuck's" neck and shoulder.

"Ow, Mike."

_Oh, Mikey_

"Fuck!" Mike groaned and continued to fuck the fake Chuck as his vision blurred as the tears sprung to his eyes.

He suddenly stopped and slumped over, his heart wasn't into this anymore and his passion for revenge and for the need to feel loved again faded as he realized that this was the wrong way to get what he wanted.

Because he didn't want Jules, he wanted Chuck.

He missed Chuck; he loved Chuck and the fact that his blond might have suffered like this while with the Duke helped put all the anger and hurt off of Chuck and placed it onto the person who deserved it; himself.

"This was a mistake," Mike sighed angrily.

"Mike." Julie started her voice soft and pleading.

The sound grated on Mike's nerve. He pulled out and flopped onto the bed with his back to her. "Get out."

"But Mike, I thought..."

"Get OUT."

Mike didn't look at her as she gathered her things, just stared the mini fridge in the corner of the room.

His gaze flickered up to the wall sized window when he heard the latch unlock as Julie opened thee room door. He could see her reflection on the glass as she paused in the doorway.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" she asked; the way she spoke the word _sure _that she was hoping that maybe he might change his mind.

He didn't.

He looked away from the window. "Yes."

"You're such a jerk," Julie huffed and slammed the door loudly in a rage.

"I know," Mike agreed sadly and wrapped his arms around his chest in a hug. He sighed heavily and looked back the small fridge, silently suffering and wondered what he had to do next to fix things.

Chuck was slumped in his usual seat in the booth idly playing with a nut and trying not to think about the mess that was his life. He had really fucked things up between him and Mike; and him and the team and, him and the people of Motorcity.

He sighed heavily and wiped his nose as tears threatened to fall as his emotions filled him.

The Duke still had the power to ruin the Burners rep and turn the citizens against them from the small misunderstanding that had occurred between Kane and Red and Mike.

Chuck screamed and nearly hit his head as a vid screen popped up with Rayon's charming face appeared. "Hey Chucks," Rayon greeted with a sly smile.

"Oh hey Ray," Chuck gasped as he tried to catch his breath and slow his heart rate.

"Sorry to bother you, but I have a message from Chilton."

Chuck brushed back some of his bangs as he sat up to look at the screen. "From Mike?"

"Yeah, unless you know another one," Ray replied with a soft grin. "I don't normally do this but you Burners are good for business, and since you guys have been offline recently I figured I'd make an investment and help you guys out. Plus, I think Mike wasn't sure if you would answer a call from him."

Chuck blushed and looked away. "How, how is he?"

"Not good," Rayon admitted. "He wants to see you."

"Oh," Chuck stammered.

"So, should I tell him the feeling's mutual?"

Panic started to swell in Chuck. He wanted to see Mike, desperately, but he was staying at the Skylark Motel, which was across town and even if Mike hadn't taken Mutt when he fled, Chuck still wouldn't have had a way to get there. He had gotten better at driving but he still wasn't confident enough to get behind the wheel without Mike coaching him.

"Yes, only I don't have a way-"

"Don't worry, Chilton told me. I got you covered," Rayon explained and with really good timing there was a flash of head lights as a car pulled up to the garage.

"Oh hooo, great." Chuck whimpered and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"So shall I tell Mike that you are on the way?"

"Yes," Chuck answered slowly and got to his feet; his need to be near Mike outweighed the fear of sitting here alone.

"Great; get in the car." Rayon commanded before his screen winked out.

Chuck looked at the long black vehicle and shifted out of the booth and walked toward the idling car.

As he neared the vehicle one of the rear doors sprung open. He hesitated and for a wild moment Chuck thought that Mike might be waiting for him in the back seat rather than in one of the motel rooms. He had been hoping to use the drive there to build up his courage.

But Chuck's fear was unfounded as he looked inside there was no one there. With a little "whoop" he hopped into the three seat couch. He had just enough time to buckle himself into the seat when the door slammed shut on its own and the car engine turned over and Chuck was sped away from the garage.

Chuck felt his stomach flip flop as the car zoomed through Motorcity. The drive wasn't like Mike's crazy driving that left him breathless and dizzy, but it wasn't a slow cautious drive that Chuck would do if he were behind the wheel.

It was a little odd to be in a car that wasn't being driven by one of the Burners and Chuck tried to distract himself by thinking about what he was going to tell Mike when he saw him. How was he going to explain how this whole mess started in the first place and what he would do to make it up to Mike if he forgave him?

All too soon the car was pulling up to the Motel and its door clicked open and Chuck had to get out.

Chuck jumped as the deep voice the driver appeared next to him. "This way Mr. Chilton," he said and led Chuck to the motel entrance.

"Mr. Chilton?" Chuck asked confused and read the Number 13 on the back of the Skylarks' jacket as he followed him. "That's not my last name. It's actually-"

"Chuck." Rayon greeted the blond Burner in the lobby.

"Thanks, thirteen. I'll take over."

"I'm glad that you came," Rayon said to Chuck and led him to the elevators.

"No offense, Ray, but I didn't feel like I had much of a choice." Chuck replied and a soft ping echoed through the lobby as the elevator car arrived.

"Your feelings about were right about that." Rayon commented as he stepped into the car.

Chuck hugged himself as he followed Rayon and watched as the black gang leader pressed "7". A knot started to grow in his stomach and the elevator door closed and the car jolted up.

Things were happening too fast, Chuck still had not figured out what he was going to say to Mike.

"Relax." Rayon instructed. "I'm sure Mike is just as eager to see you."

Chuck chuckled nervously and ran a hand thru his hair before hugged himself again.

The elevator door pinged again when they reached the seventh floor. Rayon ushered Chuck out and towards the left hallway.

Chuck made himself take deep breathes in order to prepare himself to face Mike.

"He is in room 708. You'll do fine." Rayon encouraged when Chuck whimpered again.

"Th-thanks."

Rayon lifted his hand as if he was going to pat Chuck on the shoulder, but seem to think better about it and lowered it. "Good luck, Chucks." he said with a kind smirk and then turned on his heel and walked back to the elevator.

Chuck walked dragging his feet as he passed the doors.

700.

702.

704.

706.

708.

He stared at the door and swallowed thickly. He was here now. Mike was on the other side of the door.

Chuck didn't move. He seemed paralyzed and unable to knock. So he sort of kicked the door with the toe of his shoe. There was a soft pathetic thud followed by muffled sounds of someone moving closer to the door.

A moment later the soft click of a door latch pulling back filled the air and the door opened and Chuck wanted to burst into tears at the sight of his beloved.

Mike answered the door shirtless and clearly drunk. His eyes were unfocused and he leaned heavily against the motel room door frame. "Chuck," Mike breathed as if it were a sacred prayer.

"Oh, Mikey," Chuck replied and took a step closer.

Mike must have been in a state as fragile as Chuck as the brunet's face scrunched up in an attempt to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"My Chucky," Mike hiccupped reached out to the blond.

The two teens fell into each other's arms. Mike pulled him into the room and kicked the door closed. They clutched at each other, panting and moaning in need to be together. Chuck knew that this wasn't the right way to handle things. They needed to be sober and talk things out before they got to this stage but the desperation to be near Mike overwhelmed the rational side of Chuck and he eagerly kissed Mike back.

They took their time. Mike planted kisses over his freckled skin as he lifter Chuck's blue and white shirt over his head.

Chuck ran his hands thru Mike's soft dark hair, from nape to crown, as the brunet undressed him.

Chuck's gasps and moans mingled with Mike's chant of the blond's name and the wet sound of kisses as the two Burners expressed the thoughts and feelings that had consumed them since the beginning of this whole mess.

Drink made everything feel...more. Mike threw his head back and finished off the last of the brandy in one swallow. His throat burned with the amber liquid and he fell back onto the bed and wondered if Chuck would agree to see him.

Rayon could be persuasive when he needed to be and with Mike nearly at the point where his being there was bordering overstaying his welcome at the motel, Rayon would be. He was too tactful to come out and tell Mike to leave himself, so he would get Chuck to do it for him; because Rayon knew, as Mike knew that he would leave if Chuck asked him to.

He hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he had to open them when he heard a noise at the door. It was too soft to be a knock but the sound was sharp enough for Mike to know that it meant there was someone at the door.

He sat up and wished he hadn't as the world spun around him. He worked through the dizzy feeling as he got to his feet and shuffled over to the door. He had some trouble unlocking the door, but with a quick flick of his wrist he managed it and pulled the door back.

Joy filled Mike as Chuck stood there before him, looking just as unsure and scared as he was. God, Chuck is so beautiful, he thought and his heart ached to be with him.

Mike vowed that the words would come later when their lust had been sated. With that he reached out to the love of his life and called out his name.


End file.
